


What Do You Mean We're Out of Money!?

by spookyscarydarky



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier Fandom, Markiplier egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscarydarky/pseuds/spookyscarydarky
Summary: “We’re out of money? What do you mean we’re OUT OF MONEY?!”





	What Do You Mean We're Out of Money!?

“We’re out of money? What do you mean we’re OUT OF MONEY?!”

All of the egos around the table flinched when Dark’s aura shot out and filled the room with intense feeling of dread and fear. Silver, the Jims, and Bing were already hiding under the table to avoid the demon’s stare. Dr. Iplier, Ed, Bim, and the Google upgrades were hanging their heads, clearly intimidated by Dark’s display of anger. The younger egos, Yanderiplier, King, and Artie, were in the hallway outside of the office, and even they flinched at Dark’s harsh tone. The only ones in the room who could hold their ground against Dark were the original Google, the Host and Wilford.

If anything Wilford seemed to be enjoying the show. He did nothing to hide his amusement at Dark’s fury, and he shrugged casually to infuriate the ego more.

“Mark called today and said we used up all of our funds, and that he wouldn’t give us any more until the end of the month.” Dark’s shell cracked, and the egos closest to him tried to subtly moved to the other end of the table.

“How did this happen? Google, you were meant to keep track of our financial activities.” Dark turned on Google, and the android glitched under the pressure. Bing peeked up from under the table and stuck his tongue out at Google, but he hid again when Dark turned his glare to him.

“I check on our finances twice a week, and we had more than enough funds to last a few months when I last checked. That was two days ago, and I did not withdraw any money in this time. Someone must have gained access to our account and used the money.” Google stared at Wilford accusingly, and the pink ego gasped mockingly. He put a hand on his heart and faked a pained look.

“Googly, you hurt me, but I’ve stolen that access code months ago. And it wasn’t me, I don’t use money. I just take, you all know this.” The egos all nodded in agreement; yeah, that made sense. When was the last time Wilford pay for anything? Never, most likely.

“So if it wasn’t Wilford…then who was it?” It was one of the Jims who spoke up, though nobody knew which one it was. Neither Jim made any move to come out from under the table, but it was good question.

“Host, you know who it was, right?” Dr. Iplier turn to his friend, but he was shocked to see the Host was smiling. “The Host is aware of who the guilty party is, but he decides he will leave it to the group to discover. The Host believes this will be an entertaining meeting after all.” He continues to narrate, though he speaks under his breath so the others can debate the issue. Dark growls in annoyance, but eventually leans back into his chair. He keeps his head high and stared down condescendingly at the egos around him.

“Fine. The further this goes on, the worse the punishment will be. I suggest you don’t leave me waiting, I am growing impatient.” The group of egos began looking around the table, wondering which one of them was the guilty party. The Host and Wilford were the only ones who looked unbothered by the situation, which frustrated Dark to no end. It was Silver who spoke up next, from under the table.

“C-Can’t we see what th-the person bought? That might t-tell us who took the money?” The four androids were already shaking their heads, and it was Green who spoke up. “No, Mark already took away our access to the account. He’s also not answering our messages, so we can’t expect any help from him.” Dr. Iplier frowned and stood up from the table.

“I swear I didn’t take the money, I’m sure Host can vouch for me on this. I have patients I need to attend to and-” The doctor yelped when a knife was suddenly thrown at his head, missing by mere inches and landing in the wall behind him. He glared at Wilford, who was giggling madly and twirling another knife in his hand. “Wilford, what the fuck!?”

“Nobody leaves until we figure this out. Hosty was right, this is going to be fun!” Wilford sat criss-cross on the table, placing his head in his hands and waiting for something exciting to happen. Dr. Iplier slowly sat back down in his seat, keeping a close eye on the knife still in Wilford’s grip.

“The Host nods his head and vouches for his good friend, Dr. Iplier. He is not responsible for taking the money.” The Doctor smiled at his friend, and the Host resumed his quiet narrations. “Well, whoever took the money spent over two thousand in the span of two days.” It was Red who inputted this information, and Wilford gave an impressed whistle. That was a lot of money, even he knew that.

“It was probably Ed! He’s always trying to make money!” Bing poked his head out again and glared at the salesman, who punched the table in outrage. “How dare you accuse Ed Edgar of stealing! I earn all my money through my sales; by the way, my son is still up on the table for anyone interested!” The egos groaned as Ed shamelessly promoted his business. Google turn the Bing with narrowed eyes; the two androids despised each other.

“Ed Edgar is not intelligent enough to have stolen all of that money. In most situations, it is the guilty party that points fingers first. How do we know it wasn’t you who took the money, perhaps to try and one up me? You’re pathetic.” Bing ripped off his glasses, and his golden eyes glowed in anger at the android.

“I-I don’t think Bing would do that. Besides, he’s not very good with keeping secrets. He would’ve told someone what he did by now, right?” It was Silver who spoke up shakily, and Bing high-fived him gleefully. “Yeah, maybe it was one of your clones. You guys are always getting new equipment for your labs.”

“For the last time, we are upgrades, not clones, you idiot!” Dark watched the interaction with defeated eyes; they weren’t getting any answers soon. He would’ve intervened already, but he was beginning to get a headache just from watching them argue. He feels like he’s already aged three years from witnessing the stupidity taking place in front of him.

“Alright, so Bing, the Googles, Ed, Wilford, and I have already claimed we didn’t take the money. That leaves the Jims, Silver, and Bim…so which of you four was it?” Doctor Iplier narrowed his eyes, and he reached a leg and kicked Silver; the “hero” cried out in pain.

“Well it w-wasn’t me! It’s not like I could even type on a computer, my gloves are too big!” Wilford tilted his head like a confused puppy as he stared at the ego with disgust. “Do you not take that suit off? How do you shower?”

“T-That’s not the point! Point is, I didn’t take the money!” Google nodded his head in agreement. “As I said with Ed, Silver is not nearly intelligent enough to access the accounts without our knowing. That leaves the guilty party to the Jims and…Bim?”

All of the egos looked over at Bim when Google finished his statement in a questioning tone. They saw Bim, who looked to be sweating bullets, had been slowly pushing his chair back from the table as the arguments had been going on. Google raised an eyebrow at the ego.

“Bim…did you take the money?” The TV-show host blinked at his fellow egos before he took off, pushing open the door and sprinting down the hall. They could hear the younger egos crying out as Bim ran them over in his escape.

All of the egos were frozen for a second, staring at each other and waiting for someone to make the first move. It was Google, who screamed after Bim and chased him down; the other Googles were right on his tail and yelling after the ego as well.

“Oh, this is gonna be good!” Wilford giggled, pulling out his pistol and following the Googles out the door, pink smoke drifting behind him obnoxiously.

“Wilford, no guns!” Dr. Iplier ordered as he ran out of the room, and he was followed by Bing and Ed, who were more than eager to see some action. Silver and the Jims slipped out from under the table and ran in the opposite direction to avoid the drama.

This left Dark and the Host alone in the office.

The Host was laughing now, and despite his headache, Dark couldn’t help but join in. The Host had been right…that meeting was rather entertaining. He was still going to strangle Bim the second he got his hands on him, and his headache was getting on his nerves; but it was amusing to watch him being chased around the building by a group of psychotic egos.

“The Host believes he and Dark should not miss the free show. The Host extends a hand out to his friend and asks if he wishes to see what happens next.” Dark smirked and took the Host’s offered hand.

“I would be delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally created a new AO3 account, and I wanted to share my writings here again! Hope you enjoyed, likes and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: spookyscarydarky
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
